Keterasingan sosial
by mr.hopeless
Summary: Aku adalah orang yang terasingkan, yang ditinggalkan dalam melangkah, yang diabaikan ketika berhadapan, tak ada artinya dimata mereka. Jika boleh bertanya, katakan apa yang salah, dimana letak kesalahan itu, dan tak adakah kemurahan hati untuk berteman dengan tulus, untuk menerima selayaknya seorang manusia yang peka terhadap rasa.


Keterasingan sosial

Disclaimer :do not own anything

"My first Oneshoot fic"

Anyway Happy reading

-Summary-

fic ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata,kebetulan lagi ada ide buat bikin oneshoot jadi tolong hargai.

fic ini menceritakan naruto yang susah bersosialisasi dengan teman temannya membuat teman temannya tidak menyukainya dan mulai mengasingkan dirinya.

Sma 1 konoha

-Classroom-

"hey apa kau mau ke kantin naruto." seru pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik."m-maaf Kiba aku tidak lapar." setelah mengatakan itupun Naruto langsung melengos pergi.

"hmph sombong sekali dia , dia pikir dia itu siapa, padahalkan niatku baik. "gerutu kiba kesal karena niat baiknya diacuhkan begitu saja.

"sudahlah,krauk,kiba,krauk,narutokan sifatnya seperti itu,biarkan saja." ucap Chouji kepada teman maniak anjingnya itu.

"hoaamm, chouji benar kiba naruto orangnyakan kaku ,dan sombong." ucap pemuda yang baru selesai bermimpi Shikamaru.

setelah Shikamaru bicara percakapan singkat mereka yang didengar Naruto pun berakhir.

'apa -apaan mereka sok tau tentang diriku, sifatku tidak seperti itu aku bersifat seperti itu karena aku tidak mau berbicara dengan salah tingkah seperti dulu' batinnya naruto pun menahan marah saat mendengar perkataan mereka

"hey kuza lihat si sombong itu dia terlihat menyedihkan dimataku"

ucap salah satu dari berandalan sekolah itu.

"jangankan dimatamu dimataku dia terlihat sombong sekali rasanya aku ingin menghajarnya hingga dia tidak menunjukan wajah sombongnya itu"

"baiklah kalau begitu kita hajar saja dia kenjo,kuza","baik","akhirnya"

dengan itu tiga berandal menyeret naruto ke atap untuk dipukuli.

"H-hei apa-apaan ini" teriak naruto saat dirinya dibawa ke atap sekolah.

atap sekolah

"bugh, gah, cough, bugh, bugh, k-kenapa k-k-kalian melakukan semua ini, cough,a-apa salahku,cough" terlihat naruto babak belur setelah dipukuli tiga berandal itu dan memaksakan diri untuk berbicara.

"apa salahmu, salahmu adalah kau tidak menurut kepada kami dan kau tidak memiliki teman dan itu memudah kan kami untuk menghajarmu , hahahahaha" ucap salah satu berandal itu, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

'kenapa aku tidak memiliki teman satupun, padahal aku selalu berusaha ramah kepada semua orang' batin naruto bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"kheh mungkin tidak ada yang namanya teman" naruto berucap dengan frustasi.

Philosofi. 

Aku adalah orang yang terasingkan, yang ditinggalkan dalam melangkah, yang diabaikan ketika berhadapan, tak ada artinya dimata mereka. Jika boleh bertanya, katakan apa yang salah, dimana letak kesalahan itu, dan tak adakah kemurahan hati untuk memaafkan dengan tulus, untuk menerima selayaknya seorang manusia yang peka terhadap rasa.

Manusia adalah makhluk sosial yang tak bisa hidup sendirian, membutuhkan orang lain dalam setiap lembar urusan dan setiap manusia saling membutuhkan. Mungkin bukan sekarang, tapi di suatu hari yang akan datang.

Aku, aku adalah orang yang terasingkan, yang menikmati kehidupan sederhana yang aku punya. Sebuah catatan yang selalu bersedia mendengarkan cerita dan airmata, yang tak pernah bosan dan tak pernah mengeluh mengenai ini semua. atap sekolah menjadi saksi, bagitu mahalnya sesuatu yang di sebut teman dan ketulusan di sekolah ini. Entah siapa yang bisa disalahkan.

Hidup memang terlalu keras untuk dinikmati dengan kesederhanaan, terlalu kejam untuk dilewati dengan kelembutan dan terlalu angkuh untuk disambut dengan ramah tamah. Haruskah?? Hukum rimba adalah hukum yang tak pernah adil menurutku, memenangkan yang berkuasa, menjatuhkan si lemah, membiarkannya memohon atas ketakberdayaannya dan mereka tertawa diatas tangisan orang-orang malang.

Aku, ya aku. Aku adalah orang malang yang terasingkan. Terasingkan dari kehidupan gemerlap mereka, terasingkan dari gaya hidup elite ala mereka, terasingkan dari mulut-mulut manis nan munafik. Terasa sakit saat tersinggung sedikit saja, namun tak peduli saat bibir manis itu melukai hati yang lain. bersekolah di sekolah ini ini, seperti tinggal di rimba primitive dengan arsitektur nan modern. Makhluk-makhluk angkuh berwajah malaikat, berhati seperti api yang berkobar membakar rerumputan kering di hutan ilalang.

Aku adalah orang yang terasingkan, yang tak kan mengemis berlutut dikaki kalian, yang akan menyimpan airmata dan akan segera berlalu dari hadapan kalian, penjaga hutan bermulut manis dan bermuka dua, seperti serigala hutan yang picik dan licik.

Aku adalah orang yang terasingkan dan aku bahagia dengan itu. Aku bisa melangkah sendiri mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Ketulusan itu seperti cahaya, kau dapat merasakannya namun tak bisa kau sentuh.

T.B.C. 

Itu adalah salah satu karyaku semoga bermanfaat review ya


End file.
